


Escape and Survive

by KenzieFive, theguybelowmesucks, Wingedflow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedflow/pseuds/Wingedflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disease of some sort is spreading infecting and killing people. it eventually takes over their dead corpse body and uses it to feed on others. The Roosterteeth employees and their loved ones have to find a way to escape and survive this “apocalypse”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Griffon

**Author's Note:**

> my first long fanfic! i wrote this part in Griffon’s perspective of what happens to her. perspectives will change constantly and will make this complicated. this is my first actual fic so there might be some plot holes and stuff sorry. Most likely wont have EVERY rt employee/ people associated with RT.

Griffon was exhausted, she’s had a long day at work. She only had a few more touches on her carving before she could go back to her husband, Geoff. Wiping away beads of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her tattooed covered arm, Griffon lets out a long, soft sigh. Starting to raise her mini chainsaw to continue carving, she hears a groan behind her. She lets her eyes roll as she turns to face the cause of the sound, raising her safety goggles to rest on the crown of her head.

“Hey, Bethany,” Griffon greeted the young woman with a motherly smile, “What’s up?”

Bethany didn’t respond, only limped toward her. Bethany’s eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. She never broke eye contact with Griffon as she made her way closer and closer. Sheen showed on her lips and chin, she’s been drooling. Blood was dripping from the younger woman’s arm, just a small trickle, barely noticeable. Griffon noticed this; her eyebrows furrowed as she approached Bethany.

“Hey,” Griffon said, her eyes a bit panicked, “Beth? Bethany, are you okay?” She questioned, stooping down to the other’s level.

Bethany only growled. Then she lunged forward, catching Griffon’s tattooed forearm in her maw. Griffon’s eyes widened and she immediately pushed Bethany, in the chest, away and onto the ground. She held her arm where she was bitten.

“Jesus Christ, Bethany! What the fuck!” Griffon exclaimed at the attacker who lay on the floor. She left the woman on the floor to tend to her wound inside of The FORT.

Inside the building, cradling her wounded arm, Griffon walks around in search of a first aid kit. Finding one within a cabinet, underneath a counter, she walks it over to a table in the middle of an open area. With the first aid kit open on the table in front of her, Griffon started to inspect the bite. She knew blood was drawn by the stains that were growing on her sleeve. She winced at the sharp pain as she rolled up her sleeve. When Griffon finally got the sleeve to her elbow she looked at the bite more thoroughly. It wasn’t a bad wound; it would bruise, blood was drawn in a few areas, even a bit of flesh revealed, though it was not as bad as she had originally expected. Letting out a large sigh, Griffon begins to run some hydrogen peroxide on the bite. Grabbing the table as the open parts of the wound begin to fizz, Griffon clenches her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid screaming from the pain.

“Why does this hurt so fucking much”, she thought to herself. She had many tattoos, and yet, why was this more painful than getting any number of those?

“Fuck…” she whispers to herself as she lets go of the table. Quickly, she grabs the gauze wrap and wraps it twice, taping it secure. Once she checks her first-aid work, deeming it ‘professionally done’, she begins to walk back outside as a rush of nausea hits her like a ton of bricks. Her head spun and sweat started to collect at her forehead once more. Hunching over, holding her mouth shut, and shuddering as each shockwave that passes through her, Griffon starts stumbling her way over to the key rack where her keys resided. “I-I’m not feeling well guys, I think”, she gags mid sentence; “I’m going to head home early…s-see you guys later.” She finished calling out, not knowing, or caring, if anyone was even listening.

On her way home, Griffon almost vomited in her car a few times but held the bile back as it stung her throat. She constantly had to wipe sweat from her brow and tears from her eyes. The arm that was bitten became numb the closer to home she got. Griffon let it slump and rest on her lap as she drove one handed. She had to blink the tears away as best as she could and furrow her eyebrows just to keep the sweat from bothering her vision. “Why is this happening?” is all she could think.

Griffon was finally home. Fumbling with the keys with her one good hand, trying to find the one that opened the door to her home, she finds the one with a Disney princess on it. Finally, opening the door, she calls out in a strained voice, “Geoff! I’m home but I’m not feeling well…” she coughs a bit and makes her way to her bedroom, “If you could make me some soup or something that would be, fucking awesome!”

“Alright!” She hears Geoff call from the kitchen, “What do you want?”

“Anything just…anything”, She calls back, slumping into the bed and rolling onto her back. She felt like shit and she bet she looked like it. She could feel each breath becoming a struggle. Her esophagus clenched and her breathing was cut off. Clawing at her own throat to fight the invisible hand that was strangling her, Griffon’s eyes became bloodshot and tears began to roll out. She couldn’t scream. Geoff couldn’t hear her struggle from the kitchen. Griffon tried and tried to breathe but she just couldn’t. Her body slowly became limp around her, only her consciousness was moving at this point. She eventually lost that too.


	2. Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disease of some sort is spreading infecting and killing people. it eventually takes over their dead corpse body and uses it to feed on others. The Roosterteeth employees and their loved ones have to find a way to escape and survive this “apocalypse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! finally got chapter 2 out! This one is in Geoff's perspective. hope you enjoy!

Geoff, pouring water into a large pot for soup for Griffon, decided he might as well make some for him and Gavin as well. Geoff decided he’d rather be lazy and just make soup from the can rather than making it from scratch. As Geoff started to rummage through the pantry, scanning each can thoroughly and squinting at the label to read it, he heard a weird sound coming from the bedroom.

“Hey, Griffon,” Geoff called out to his wife, “You okay up there?” There was no response so he decided she might have fallen asleep. “I’m making the soup now. It will be ready in a few, alright? So just, you know, wait.”

Geoff picked a can of concentrated chicken noodle soup and deemed it worthy for the Ramsey and Gavin family. He went through the drawer and grabbed for the can opener. Gripping the handle roughly and turning the crank as it slowly cut a ridged circle into the top of the can, Geoff hummed an unknown tune. He spun around, dumping the soup into the pot and turning the stove on high, placing the pot on top with a cover. He eventually decided he might as well leave it to cook rather than watching it like a dog.

Geoff walked over to the living room and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels aimlessly until something caught his eye. It was the news; for once in his life, Geoff decided to watch the damn channel. They were in the middle of a story when he tuned in.

“There have been many instances of this ‘disease’ seen throughout the states, and the Canadian Providences. Not much is known of the ordeal. It appears to be spreading fast and it also seems to spread through contact of the people who’ve been infected. The only known way of stopping the spread is to inflict a lethal blow of a sort to the head…”

“This sounds like some kind of god damn ‘zombie apocalypse’ bullshit, this must be a joke.”  Geoff said to himself. As he flipped the T.V. off, calling it a waste of his time, the soup started to boil over the lid of the pot in the kitchen. “Oh shit!”

Running into the kitchen, Geoff turned off the stove and removed the lid to let the bubbling soup simmer down. He let out a sigh of relief as he reached over to a cabinet and grabbed a bowl and then into a drawer for a ladle. Pouring some of the chicken noodle soup into the bowl, he took a napkin and made his way to Griffon. 

“Hey Griff,” he called her by the nickname, “I got your soup, all hot n’ steamy, just like me!” he finished. As Geoff walked into the room, he saw his wife laying on the plush floral patterned comforter on their bed. Smiling softly at the sight, Geoff put down the bowl of soup on the nightstand and leans in to kiss the sleeping beauty awake. Griffon starts to stir under Geoff’s soft lips and rough stubble. He leans back and smiles at her. “Morning,” Geoff says as he beams Griffon with a smile. Her eyes are unfocused and glazed over. She leans on Geoff and buries her face into his shoulder.

Geoff giggles a bit and pulls her into an embrace. “Well you seem better alrea-,” he says before he’s interrupted by a searing pain. “OW! SHIT, OW, MOTHERFUCKER!!” he cries out. He lets go of Griffon, trying to push her away from the shoulder which she buried herself in. His efforts were futile as Griffon wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face even deeper. “Is she fucking eating me!?” Geoff screamed the question in his head. “GRIFFON, GET THE FUCK OFF! THAT FUCKING HURTS!” Geoff exclaimed as the pain worsened with every second. She wouldn’t listen; she didn’t even hesitate at the sound of Geoff’s voice.

Realization dawned on Geoff as he remembered the news cast. “…inflict a lethal blow of a sort to the head…” he thought to himself. He reached for the nightstand. Struggling against Griffons tight grasp, Geoff managed to reach into the nightstand’s drawer, knocking the soup over in his efforts. Feeling around frantically, trying to ignore the constant pain from his shoulder where Griffon stayed gnawing at it, Geoff finally felt the icy feel of metal. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hoped he never had to use this ever again. Geoff’s mind spun as he pulled the metal object out; the blood loss wasn’t helping either.

Tears started to fall down Geoff’s cheeks as he looked at the metal object. It was their gun. Their initials and the date of when they were married were engraved into the side of the barrel. His wife, still grinding her teeth into him, didn’t even spare a glance as Geoff put the gun to her head. Geoff’s breathing was scattered, his heart was pounding, and he blinked the last bit of his tears away and started to shout out the pains he was feeling. Pulling the trigger slowly, Geoff’s shouting became crying. His sobs drowned out as a 'bang' rang throughout the household.

Griffon instantly went limp. Her arms fell from their position on Geoff. Her weight fell forward onto Geoff, slipping them both onto the floor. Geoff clutched at Griffon’s back and cried. He had just shot his own wife in the head. His breathing slowly became even as he looked down Griffon’s back. Pulling her away to look at her face, Geoff closed her eyes and moved the stray hairs away from her face. She was his wife and he loved her with all his heart. He leaned forward clutching Griffon’s body once again. His shoulders shuttered as his silent cries rang throughout his body.

“I’m so sorry, Griffon” was all he could muster to say aloud.

“G-Geoff…?” a familiar voice said behind Geoff. A loud thud was heard as Geoff just kept shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disease of some sort is spreading infecting and killing people. it eventually takes over their dead corpse body and uses it to feed on others. The Roosterteeth employees and their loved ones have to find a way to escape and survive this “apocalypse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i don't update this as often as i should i got school and stuff which really suck.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Geoff continued to shudder and shake his head as he heard the owner of the voice crawl on the floor towards him, from where they fell on the floor. Geoff opened his eyes, tears still falling from them, when he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder and Griffon’s body feel heavier. He looked up, glaring at the young boy. His eyes softened as he looked at the other, Gavin. 

“Geoff…” Gavin started, his voice filled with confusion and grief. He opened his mouth to say more but closed it as Geoff’s eyes widened with pain.

The Adrenaline was slowly leaving Geoff’s body along with the blood. The pain from Griffon eating his shoulder all rushed at him at once. Screaming in utter agony, he dropped Griffon’s cold corpse with a loud ‘thud’ onto the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Geoff’s cry grew stronger as he fell to the floor, on the uninjured side. 

“FUCKING, SHIT! THIS HURTS LIKE DICKS.” He tried shouting out the pain. It helped so much as to stop him from screeching his head off any longer. Geoff was panting heavily and he attempted to pull himself up, with much struggle. His attempt was futile as his arm slipped on some blood that had pooled. “SHIT!” Geoff shouted as he fell onto his shoulder. 

Gavin quickly went to his aid, doting on Geoff as he propped the man against the wall. 

“Geoff, tell me what happened. I need to know…” Gavin hesitated before continuing, “I need to know why Griffon is… in her condition and why you’re missin’ a bloody chunk of your shoulder.” His voice was trembling. Geoff could see in Gavin’s eyes that he was terrified that his only family was falling apart before his very eyes. 

Geoff’s eyebrows met with guilt. He let out a soft sigh. 

“Gavin… there has apparently been an illness going around and well… Griffon got it from somewhere and,” Geoff paused clutching his fists as he looked down at his wife still lying on the floor where he dropped her, “… the only way to get rid of it was by… killing her with a head injury”

“That doesn’t explain why you have a god damn missin’ shoulder, Geoff!” Gavin exclaimed, his voice loud and scared. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he gripped at Geoff’s thigh, seeking something to just hold onto. “Geoff… I’m scared” Gavin admitted to his father figure.

“I know, buddy…I know” Geoff took Gavin’s hand in his and squeezed tightly to try and comfort the boy. Geoff’s head fell back against the wall. Squeezing his eyes shut, Geoff’s head began to spin and whirl. “Shit… okay, Gav, I need you to do me a favor.” Geoff looked into Gavin’s golden green eyes. 

“You want me to tend to your wounds right?” The boy assumed, almost jumping to his feet if he wasn’t pulled back down by Geoff. 

“No...No. It’s … T’is but a scratch” Geoff says as lightly as he can, quoting a famous movie. His words were slurred and shaken. “I need you to get me my gun… now.”

When Geoff uttered that request, Gavin just looked at him for a good two minutes before he felt a weight on his shoulder. Gavin blinked and focused on Geoff’s hand, which had left his own and found it on his shoulder. 

“Please?” Geoff asked once more, “Please, get the gun, Gav.” 

Gavin anxiously nodded as he turned and searched for the gun. Geoff’s head fell back again. His brain was spinning and his stomach was turning. His breaths were becoming shallower each passing second, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Covering his mouth to stop the bile from possibly spewing, all Geoff could think was, “Griffon went through this before she even got home…”

“G-Geoff...” Gavin stutters both grief and sympathy in his voice.

Opening his eyes and removing his hand, Geoff lets out a staggered sigh. He looked over at the lad and smiled softly, his eyes trailing out to the extended arm. Gavin’s hold was on the barrel as he offered the gun to Geoff, grip facing him. 

“I- I found the gun, Geoff,” he says shakily as he hands the gun to the older man. Geoff took it, looking it over with sadness overflowing, the mask of calm that he wore for Gavin, as his eyes ran over the engraved date and initials. 

“Gavin… I’m sorry…” Geoff says solemnly, not even looking up at the lad. 

Gavin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he gets down to kneel next to Geoff. “Why are you saying sorry? I-If its cause of Griffon I know it’s not your fault! I know you love her and she loves you!”

“Loved, Gavin… she can’t love anymore because she’s gone and it’s all my fault.” Geoff eyes are clouded now. He rubs his shoulder wound, relishing in the pain that took him off of the sadness even for excruciating seconds. “I killed my wife… and I even got BITTEN, GAVIN!” His voice rose at Gavin, frightening the boy. He wasn’t upset at Gavin at all, though he was more upset with himself. Geoff calms down a bit, letting all the pain rush out of his body with that last shout. His features soften as he realizes he spooked the younger. “Sorry Gav…It’s just-“

“No, its fine Geoff, there’s no need to apologize.” Gavin says, eyebrows lifting into a wary smile. 

“No, Gav. I’m not sorry about yelling at you. Well, I mean, I am but that’s not what I’m sorry about. I’m sorry about what I am going to have to do to you… I don’t want to hurt you, lad, but I’m going to have to… ” Geoff looks at the gun in his hand again trying to ignore Gavin’s stares of confusion. “Just promise me this, Gav…”

“What is it, Geoff?” Gavin asks, leaning in closer to the older man, gasping as he finds warm arms around him and blood seeping into his clothes. “G- Geoff?”


	4. Bulletproof

“Find someone to trust, alright?” Geoff whispered in Gavin’s ear.

  
“Wh-what do you mean…? i trust you can’t i stay?” Gavin’s arms slowly enveloping the older man.

  
“Gav… You can always stay, but i can’t. i’ve been been bitten and theres only one way to fix that…” Geoff tightens his hold onto Gavin as he looks to Griffon’s dead body. “Gotta shoot for the brain”. Geoff gave a soft, sad chuckle. “... And i can’t let Griffon get a too much of a lead now can i?”

  
Gavin’s eyes widen as he slowly realizes the meaning behind Geoff’s words. “N-no… Geoff…” The words stumble out of his mouth as if it was his first words. Tears began to stream down Gavin’s eyes burning like acid. He hated this. It made him sad that he was going to lose another one of his honorary family members, the other being Griffon.

  
Geoff wiped the tears of the boy he could consider a son. Letting out a long sigh Geoff finally pulls the gun up to his head. The cold stainless steel was freezing against Geoff’s scalp. Geoff closed his eyes and started to hum the melody to, Titanium.

  
Through teary eyes Gavin held Geoff close, cradling himself in the crook of Geoff’s neck. He started to hum along with Geoff.  
“I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away” Geoff quietly sung.

  
“Ricochet, you take your aim,” Gavin sung softly back into Geoff’s shoulder. “Fire away, fire away,” he whispered. He held tightly onto Geoff’s shirt as he heard a soft gurgling moan, quickly followed by a click, and a bang.

  
Tears escaped Gavin’s eyes as he felt one of his best friend’s life slip into the abyss. Geoff’s body became limp, the gun falling, clattering around with a loud metallic clang. Gavin couldn’t hold it in any longer as loud sobs burst from his mouth. He cried into Geoff’s limp body. He clung onto his dead friend’s shirt, soaking it in tears.


	5. My Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by GeoffGayzerRamsery

He had sat there for what felt like hours, clutching his body until his eyes ran dry. Slowly, he loosened his grip on Geoff and lowered him to the floor, being careful not to let him drop.

Suddenly, Gavin panicked. If Geoff, the toughest guy he knows, is already… gone, are all his other friends ok? He rips his phone from his pocket and started searching through his contacts even though he could hardly see through his blurry eyes. The first name his finger hit was ‘My lovely lil Boi’. Anxiously, he rocked on his ankles until he picked up, praying that he could pick up..

“Hel-“

“Michael!” He half sighed, half sobbed into the phone at the sound of his voice. His own shook and cracked as the emotions resurfaced. “It’s Geoff a-and Giff, they’re- they’re-!” He couldn't control himself, blubbering like a baby and cutting himself off.

“What the fuck, Gavin? What’s wrong, what happened?” Michaels voice reached a level of concern never heard before.

It took a few seconds to push the information through the fresh tears. “They w-were infected by something… T-they’re gone!”

They line was silent on Michael’s end for a while, leaving Gavin to be consumed by his grief. He could feel the wail scratching his throat as he tried to scream the pain away, something he learned from his pseudo-father. He hardly noticed when Michael was yelling for his attention.

“Gavin, Gavin!” He heard his name and bite his lip to hold his cry in. Michael’s voice was straining, attempting to stay strong. Lindsay’s face fell into her hands and she lost control much like Gavin did. “It’s ok, Gavvy, we’re gonna make it through this. I want you to come to our apartment, it’s safer here, and we’re gonna head to the office. It’s our safest bet.”

“But-“

“No buts, we need to get somewhere safe and the office has, although they're fake, various weapons and the gate. Real life State of Decay, yeah?” He didn’t let him speak, knowing the second he gets started that he won't be able to stop.


End file.
